A Trip to an Asteroid
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: When Jimmy discovers an entire asteroid made from a mysterious substance he drags Sheen, Carl, Libby and Cindy to explore it. Good amount of J/C fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

Chapter 1

Jimmy Neutron sat in his lab scanning planets and large asteroids for any signs of alien life with his space rover/ship Carl and Sheen were keeping him company and currently they were having a 'friendly disscussion' about Ultra Lord and llamas.

"For the last time, Sheen, llamas are way better than some silly cartoon!" said Carl.

"You take that back right now!" said Sheen.

"At least llamas are real!"

"You've crossed the line!"

Sheen flew at Carl and they started to fight, Jimmy thinking they were ready to kill each other. Knowing that this wouldn't happen, Jimmy left his friends to it and continued to search for signs of life. Just as he was about to give up, the montior found something.

"Guys! Guys! GUYS!" shouted Jimmy.

"Yeah?"

"I think I may have discovered alien life forms! Now zoom in and ..."

"Do you really think he's discovered alien life forms?" whispered Carl.

"You never know. He is a genius," whispered Sheen back.

In a matter of seconds, the camera had zoomed in and Jimmy sighed in defeat. "But, the montior said they were life forms here! Oh well, may as well check for minerals and stuff like that."

Jimmy scanned the giant space rock for minerals and gave a gasp. "It seems that this asteroid is made enitrely of minerals. Come on, we have to get some of those minerals so that I can anayzle them."

"Jimmy, it's nine at night. Our parents will never let us leave," protested Carl.

"As much as I hate to say it, Carl has a point," agreed Sheen.

"I suppose you guys are right," said Jimmy.

"Before you go, can I bring Libby along? She is my girlfriend," asked Sheen.

"Alright fine. Be here nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Sorry that it's so short but my other chapters will be much longer I promise. Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks.

Chapter 2

Jimmy jumped out of his bed early next morning and rushed down to the lab to prepare his ship for travel in a few hours.

Into his Hyper Cube he packed mining packs for five, knowing that Cindy was coming as she had called him the night before after Sheen had told Libby about the upcoming adventure who had then told Cindy. On the phone he had tried to sound annoyed but secretly he was glad she was coming because he had been in love with her for ages.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Jimmy added to the Hyper Cube food and water, a first aid kit, five sets of extra clothes and a few inventions for defense. Jimmy was done with packing quickly enough, so decided to head up to the house to make himself some breakfast and as he did he bumped into somebody.

"Neutron! Watch where you're going!" barked a voice at him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you," insisted Jimmy, a bit worried that Cindy would punch him.

"It's alright. You didn't mean to."

"Thanks. What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Libby told me seven thirty."

"No. I told everyone to be here by nine. Oh well, doesn't matter. You want some breakfast?"

"Yeah sure. What you got?"

Jimmy began to search the cupboards for something decent to eat. "Cereal? Toast? Pancakes?"

"Oooh pancakes! Those please!"

"Two for me and two for you."

Ten minutes later, Jimmy and Cindy were eating their brekafast peacefully.

"Nice pancakes, Neutron," smiled Cindy.

"Thanks. You wanna help me in the lab? I still need to prepare the ship for travel," replied Jimmy.

"Guess so. I've got nothing better to do."

Jimmy opened the lab and allowed Cindy inside first, receiving a smile from the blonde. Jimmy grabbed his tools and slid underneath it to do some last minute repairs on the ship.

"Anything I can do to help?" offered Cindy, a little bored.

"Umm, yeah. Pass me that screwdriver and wrench, please," said Jimmy, sliding out again to receive the tools.

"These two?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Cindy handed him the tools, both of them blushing as their hands touched. For a few seconds they didn't pull their hands away, instead just staring into each others' eyes.

"Sorry," said Jimmy, embrassed.

"It's fine," replied Cindy, also embrassed. "Anything else?"

"No that's about it. Thanks for your help. I'll be done within a few minutes."

For the next couple of minutes, Cindy watched as Jimmy fixed his rocket, enjoying just being with her secret love.

"There done. What time is it?" asked Jimmy.

"Quarter past eight. That means we have forty five minutes before everybody else gets here," replied Cindy, happy that she would get even more alone time with Jimmy.

"Cool. You wanna watch some TV? There's nothing else that needs to be done."

"Alright."

Jimmy and Cindy headed back up to the house and found something halfway decent to watch for the remainder of their time together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Review please next update should be tomorrow evening as sadly I go back to school tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

Chapter 3

The show was just coming to a close and as the credits began to roll, there was a knock at the door. Jimmy got up and opened the door to Carl, Sheen and Libby.

"Morning," they all said.

"Morning, guys. You ready to go?" asked Jimmy.

"Sure. But where's Cindy?" said Libby.

"I'm here. I thought you said seven on the phone," replied Cindy, getting up and giving a little wave.

"Well, we better be going. It's gonna take us a while to get that asteroid," said Jimmy.

"Does that mean no Ultra Lord?" exclaimed Sheen, suddenly very worried.

"Sheen, even if the rocket had a TV, there's no chance of getting satellite signal in outer space!"

"Oh no! I'm gonna miss the twelve hour marathon!"

"Sheen! It's just a TV show!" cried Libby.

"You don't understand. Ultra Lord is my life. I'm like Carl is with llamas and Jimmy's mom!"

"That is not true!" shouted Carl. "I don't like Jimmy's mom!"

The arguement continued for a good hour into the trip until Cindy got too annoyed and 'took care of the problem'.

"Don't you think that was a little uncalled for, Cindy?" asked Jimmy, quite worried about his friends, who were out cold on the floor.

"They were getting on my nerves. Besides, I wanted some peace and quiet," retorted Cindy, not too bothered about the current states of Carl and Sheen.

Jimmy just sighed and sat on the little sofa he had managed to squeeze into his rocket. He had two chairs at the front, one for himself and a co-captian. Behind this were three other seats as well as a small couch which he and Cindy were sat on at that moment in time. Libby was sat in one of the seats, fast asleep, leaving Jimmy and Cindy alone.

"Sure is stunning, huh?" smiled Cindy, gazing at the stars.

"Definetly," replied Jimmy, not thinking about the stars but instead the blonde sat next to him. "You look pretty under the starlight." Jimmy blushed as the words slipped out of his head and into the real world where Cindy could hear him.

"Thanks, Jimmy. You look pretty cute yourself."

Jimmy reached out and took her hand in his and they leant in.

_"Wow! I can't believe he called me pretty or that we're holding hands or that we're about to kiss!" _thought Cindy, very excited.

_"Oh my gosh! She called me cute and I'm holding her hand and she's gonna let me kiss her!" _thought Jimmy.

Just as they were about to kiss, the ship was thrown off course to the side...

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Next update should be tomorrow evening or later tonight if I can be bothered review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

Chapter 4

"WARNING! RIGHT REACTOR DESTROYED! WARNING! RIGHT REACTOR DESTROYED!" blarred the automatic alarm, waking Carl, Sheen and Libby.

_"Why now?" _were the thoughts in both Jimmy and Cindy's heads.

Jimmy rushed to the control panel and desperately did a full body scan of the ship, which had come to a complete stop.

"Shut that alarm up!" shouted Cindy over the noise, holding her ears.

"Sorry!"

Turning the alarm off, Jimmy checked the main reactor's power supply.

"It looks like we're not going to have enough power to reach that asteroid," sighed Jimmy.

"So we're stranded in outer space?" asked Libby.

"Unless I can fix the reactor, then yeah."

"Well, you can't do it here," said Carl.

"Why not? It's just outer space," protested Sheen.

"Sheen, there's no gravity or air in outer space!" exclaimed Jimmy. "Looks like we'll have to find somewhere to land."

"Where's the nearest planet or moon? That would be the best place to land," suggested Cindy.

Jimmy looked onto the little display that showed their current location and spotted a large dot that was a planet. He quickly checked the distance between the ship and the planet.

"I would say around an hour's worth of travelling until we can land on that planet over there," reported Jimmy.

"Would we make it?" asked Libby.

"If we go very slowly and conserve our fuel, then yeah. But it would make the journey an hour longer," replied Jimmy.

"Aww, man!" cried Sheen. "We're gonna be stuck here for another..." Sheen did the simple math on his fingers slowly. "Two hours! I'll surely go mad!"

"Do you guys want me to shut him up?" whispered Cindy to the others.

"Do whatever it takes," agreed Jimmy, patting her shoulder and looking into her eyes. For a few seconds, his hand didn't move from her shoulder.

"I hate to interputt, but don't you need to be shutting my boyfriend up?" laughed Libby.

"Huh?" Cindy shook herself out of her trance like state and 'did what was needed'. Jimmy set a course for the planet and soon they were on their way. Sheen and Carl remained out cold for the trip, Libby sat bobbing her head to her music whilst Jimmy and Cindy spent the remainder of the trip stealing glances at each other, blushing whenever they made eye contact.

"Prepare to land guys," announced Jimmy, gently setting the ship onto the planet's surface. "Libby wake Sheen and Carl up, please."

"Sheen, you're going to miss the twelve hour Ultra Lord marathon!" said Libby. "Carl, there's a baby llama on the ship!"

The two boys bolted upright instantly.

"What? I'm going to miss Ultra Lord! NOOO!" screamed Sheen, very dramatically.

"Where's the baby llama?" asked Carl.

"I lied," said Libby.

"Damn it!" cried Sheen and Carl together.

The two sat in their seats with Libby in the middle of them, buckling up for landing. Cindy sat next to Jimmy, admiring him as he maneuvered the ship towards the planet. Within a matter of minutes, the ship had landed on the planet and the door was opening, allowing the five kids to exit the ship.

Jimmy looked up at his ship. It seemed to be in good enough condition expect for the right reactor of course.

"Aww man! It's gonna take me a good three days to fix that!" he sighed.

"You mean we're stuck here for three days?" shouted Cindy. As much as she adored him, Cindy was seriously angry that the next three days of their life would be stuck on some planet wihtout food or water.

"Unfournately, yes," said Jimmy.

"Well, Mr Genius, how on earth are we supposed to survive here? There's no water or food or any signs of life!"

"Don't worry, I packed food and water and blankets into the Hyper Cube and we can sleep in the ship. Luckily, the heating system still seems to be functioning as normal."

"OK. Sorry, that I shouted at you."

Jimmy wasn't sure if he'd just heard that right. Cindy, Cindy Vortex, was apologising. To him?

_"That's impossible! She never says sorry!"_

Deciding that this was a one off, Jimmy told her it was fine and just shrugged it off for now.

"I'm just gonna get the Hyper Cube. Back in a second," called Jimmy.

He headed insdie the ship to find his invention and eventually it turned up. Jimmy remerged from the ship and looked around for a second.

_"That's funny. Where's everybody gone?" _

"Cindy! Libby! Carl! Sheen! Anybody? Hello? Are you guys here? Hello?" he shouted.

Suddenly, Jimmy thought he heard something behind him. He spun around to confront whatever it was and called out.

"Who's there? I've got weapons and I'm not afraid to use them!" he shouted to seemingly nobody.

When no answer came, Jimmy sighed. _"I must be imgaining things. But where's everybody gone? Maybe I should look around a little." _

Jimmy grabbed the Hyper Cube and checked that he had five weapons with him; one for his protection and the other four for when he found the others. Along with those, were still the supplies he had packed earlier and he headed off to where he had supposedly heard something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Sorry that it hadn't been updated in a while. I've been busy with school and have had writer's block but my ideas are all coming back to me now so review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Sheen, Carl, Libby and Cindy were just waking up in a cell, somewhere on the mystery planet that they had landed on.

"Where are we?" yawned Libby, streching as she sat up.

"I haven't a clue. What happened to us?" asked Cindy, copying her friend's actions.

"Ow! My spacula!" cried Carl, as he tried to sit up.

"Quit your whining Carl! Ultra Lord will save us!" said Sheen, jumping up from the stone cold floor and joining the girls, his arm wrapped around Libby's waist in an attempt to comfort his girlfriend.

"Sheen! Ultra Lord is not going to save us!" snapped Libby.

"She's right you idoit! How can your back not be killing you, anyways?" said Cindy, rubbing her own back as she spoke.

"When you have a bed that's as uncomfortable as mine, you get used to sleeping on the floor," replied Sheen.

"Hey, guys. Jimmy's not with us!" said Carl, looking around.

Sheen, Libby and Cindy joined Carl in gazing around the cell for the young genius but there was no sign of him.

_"Oh no! What if something really bad has happened to him? I'm not going to lose him! We have to get out of here!" _thought Cindy.

"We gotta get out of here right now!" decided Cindy.

"But how?" asked Libby.

"I haven't the slightest idea but we'll figure something out."

Cindy stood up and paced around the cell, desperately searching for a way out of the prison. After about ten minutes, the blonde hadn't found a thing.

"It's no use, Cindy. All we can do is rest and hope Jimmy will save us," sighed Libby.

"She's right, Cindy. Jimmy always pulls through in the end," agreed Carl.

"I'm with Carl and Libby on this one," added Sheen.

"I suppose you're right. I just need to know that everything's going to be OK."

"Don't worry, girl. I'm not sure how or when it will be OK, but somehow I just know everything will turn out for the best in the end. Just wait and see," smiled Libby, hugging her best friend.

"Thanks, Libby. You're right. Jimmy will pull through. I don't know but something just tells me he will. Like a gut instinct, you know?"

"Yeah. Now get some sleep. I bet we're gonna need it pretty soon."

Cindy only nodded to her friend, laying her body back on the stone floor, knowing that Libby had the right idea in getting some rest if they were to escape, with or without Jimmy's help.

* * *

><p>The four friends had been sleeping only an hour when Cindy jerked awake.<p>

"Libby! Sheen! Carl! Wake up! I think I heard something!" cried Cindy.

Rubbing their eyes, the other three slowly woke up and gazed at the blonde who was certain she had heard something.

"What are you talking about, Cindy?" asked Carl.

"Well, I heard footsteps. I'm certain of it," replied Cindy.

"She's hallucinating! Quick get her to hospital!" shouted Sheen, rushing over and trying to pick Cindy up, which resulted in the Ultra Lord fan on the floor.

"He really worries me sometimes," sighed Libby.

"You're not alone there," agreed Cindy. "Now as I was saying, I'm positive I heard foosteps coming down the hallway."

"Well, it looks like you heard correctly," said a voice.

A figure stepped into the light of the corridor. The four kids looked him up and down. The alien was fairly tall, around 6ft and his skin was wrinkly and purple. He wore some sort of space suit and on his chest was a sphereical purple gem which seemed to glow with energy.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" demanded Cindy.

"I am Zorg, leader of the great Zorgans. We have heard many tales of you humans, that inhabit the far less extraordinary planet Earth. You have allegdly made many incredible things with your mass of resources and the Zorgans have decided that we need some of those valuable items, so hand them over."

"Sorry, we don't have anything with us," said Carl.

"Don't play games with me, humans!" shouted Zorg.

"Why do you even need them, anyways? It's not like you guys are suffering here," reasoned Libby.

"You'd be surprised, young female. Now give me what you have or else face the consequences!"

"We're not scared of you!" said Cindy.

"If you won't give us what you have, then we'll just have to take it by force!" decided Zorg. "Come here tiny, humans!"

The alien opened the cell door and grabbed Cindy, throwing the blonde over his shoulder easily, carrying her off somewhere within the building. Unknown to Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl, a certain genius was pretty close to finding his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Sorry that's it been so long. I have been getting writer's block a lot and a ton of homework. Hope you enjoyed and review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

Chapter 6

Jimmy threw away another leaf blocking his path. Jimmy had spotted the building that somehow blended so well into the jungle and had been making his way over for a good hour.

"There it is!" he cried, dropping his exhausted body onto a rock for a few minutes to rest. "How on earth am I supposed to get in there?"

Jimmy stood up and strode over to the metal wall preventing access to the prison. Tapping it a few times, Jimmy concluded that his watch's laser would be able to cut through it without too much trouble. He took a couple of steps backwards, ready to aim his laser at the wall. Within about a minute, the genius had been able to slice a hole big enough for him to fit through in the wall. He clambered through and looked around.

"Wow, looks like nobody's been here in ages. It seems like the perfect to bring prisoners. I just hope they're alright," mused Jimmy to himself.

The prison wasn't much really; a giant building surrounded by a metal wall and a couple of watchtowers. Once again, Jimmy carved a hole into a wall, this time into the interior building instead. Stepping through, Jimmy disabled the security cameras and grabbed a map of the place from the wall.

"Not much here. If my guess is right, then they should be on the bottom floor or in the interrogation room," decided Jimmy.

Jimmy took his time, afraid of bumping into anybody - he wasn't the best fighter in the world. Soon enough, Jimmy arrived on the bottom floor and saw a light through a doorway.

As the door creeked open, Jimmy heard voices.

"What are we going to do?" asked one.

"Well, we can't sit around and do anything," said another.

"We have to help her. What if something really bad has happened to her?" added another.

"Who's there?" called Jimmy, careful not to speak very loudly.

"Jimmy? Is that you?" said somebody.

"Carl! Of course it's not Jimmy! It's Ultra Lord! He's come to save us!" exclaimed another voice.

Jimmy slapped his forehead. "Sheen! Carl! It's me Jimmy!"

Jimmy ran down the hallway to the cell they were in and picked the lock with one of Libby's hair clips.

"Are you guys alright? What happened?" rambled Jimmy.

"We're fine but, honestly, I haven't the slightest clue. All I remember was the ship crashing and then waking up here," replied Libby.

"Same here," said Sheen and Carl in unision.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where's Cindy?"

"She was taken by this alien guy, Zorg. Apparently, they think we have valuable things with us and want Cindy to give it to them," explained Libby.

"We have to go find her! She could be in real danger!" said Jimmy.

The four of them dashed off to find Cindy and only one thought was on Jimmy's mind.

_"Please let her be OK. Please let her be OK..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Sorry that it's so short but at least's it's an update, right? Anyways, the next chapter should be up in a few days. Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

Chapter 7

Jimmy, Libby, Sheen and Carl wandered around the mysterious building. They had been exploring the place for a good twenty minutes now and there was still no sign of Cindy.

_"If something happens to her, I'll never forgive myself."_

Jimmy couldn't think straight. He was insasnely worried about Cindy and what that alien creep might have done to her.

"Jimmy, did you run into anybody when you came looking for us?" said Libby. When the genius didn't reply, she shook his shoulder. "Jimmy!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Libby. What did you say?" asked Jimmy, his mind cluttered with thoughts of Cindy.

"I see somebody's worried about our friend."

"What? No I'm not! I just don't want to get the blame for losing her!"

"Stop being so stubborn! Everybody can tell you two like each other but you just won't admit it. As soon as we're all safe, you are going to tell her how you feel about her. Besides, I'm worried about her and so are Sheen and Carl. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Jimmy."

"Well alright. Thanks, Libby. Now, what were you saying?"

"I said did you run into anybody when you came looking for us?"

"No, the place was completely empty. I managed to shut the security systems off as well, so this Zorg guy won't be able to call for any back up."

Sheen and Carl, who had been walking a little further behind Jimmy and Libby, quickened their pace, to join the discussion.

"But, Jimmy, we haven't got any weapons," said Carl.

Jimmy thought for a moment. Carl had a point; the few weapons that had survived the crash to the planet had been disfunctional in one way or another.

"Maybe there's a supplies closet around here," suggested Sheen. "We could use stuff from there to build weapons. Jimmy is a genius."

"Good thinking, Sheen! I do remember seeing a supplies closet on my way to find you guys. I think it was this way, follow me!" said Jimmy, leading the group off down a hallway.

Seemingly lacking of any use, Libby, Sheen and Carl were sure that Jimmy had taken a wrong turn.

"Are you sure we're in the right place, Jimmy?" asked Sheen.

"Of course I am," Jimmy assured them.

"Why doesn't that put my mind at rest?" commented Libby to Sheen and Carl.

A few minutes later, Jimmy opened a door and inside was loads of supplies. The boy genius looked smug.

"Told you so," he smirked at his friends.

Twenty minutes later, Jimmy had made four new weapons. He had decided to leave his Hyper Cube back at the ship, for fear of anything getting damaged or broken; they couldn't afford to lose food or water.

"Where do you think they've taken, Cindy?" asked Libby.

"My guess is the interrogation room," said Jimmy.

"Well, let's go save her!" said Libby.

"This way. I remember seeing it when I was looking for you guys."

The foursome trudged along the cold metal floor. No conversations took place between the group due to not wanting to attract any unwanted attention - you can never be too sure when you're looking for a friend in a strange building, on an even stranger planet.

"Which way now, Jimmy?" questioned Carl, as they approached a fork in the pathway.

"I'm not sure," sighed Jimmy.

"I say we go right!" said Sheen. "It looks like there's light coming from down there."

"Which is why we go left," concluded Jimmy.

"What are you talking about, Jimmy?" He may have been a genius, but that didn't mean people didn't have their doubts about his predictions, especially Libby.

"Well, it seems only logical that you would place an interrogation room somewhere deep inside the facility, so if it's deep within the building, then it's going to be dark down there, obivously."

Carl, Sheen and Libby agreed to his logic and followed the genius, who lit the corridor with his watch.

"There it is," said Carl, pointing ahead to a door that had INTERROGATION ROOM in big, red letters on the front.

"We need a plan," decided Libby.

"No we don't! We can just go in there, threaten that Zorg guy and leave!" said Sheen.

"Sheen, you've said some stupid things in your time but that just about tops the list!" exclaimed Jimmy. "Now, I suggest we watch for a little bit and when he turns his back, we strike!"

Being the tallest member of the group, Sheen was able to look through the little window on the door and spy on Zorg and Cindy. They didn't have to wait long before Zorg turned his back and they rushed in.

"Libby! Carl! Sheen! Jimmy!" shouted Cindy, dashing over and tackling Jimmy to the floor, hugging him tightly.

"Cindy, are you OK?" asked Jimmy, hugging her back, blushing at the contact.

Cindy's cheeks turned red as he showed concern for her safety and she nodded.

"If you two lovebirds are done," started Zorg.

"Look buddy! We don't have anything!" yelled Libby.

"Those weapons look quite valuable to me," said the alien, attempting to grab Carl's.

Carl struggled to hold onto it and his friends grabbed and a tug of war ensused. Quickly, the five kids were able to overpower the alien.

"If you want, we can help you," suggested Jimmy, suddenly out of nowhere.

"Are you crazy?" asked Sheen.

"Yeah, they'll go haywire on us," added Carl.

"No, if I make them something that doesn't work, he'll try to figure it out and we make a run for it," whispered Jimmy.

"But there's no chance of us out running him," said Cindy.

"Which is why we lock him in a weapons testing room. I saw one on the way up here," replied Jimmy.

Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby nodded.

"If you guys are done whispering, then I'd like some weapons to destroy you with!" ordered Zorg.

"If I make you a weapon, as a prototype, will you let us go?" asked Jimmy.

"How do I know it will work?"

"My IQ is 210."

"It's a done deal. But no tricks!"

"Great, I'll need my friends help in the lab though. Got one we could borrow?"

"Of course. This way."

Zorg, now acting a bit more friendly, showed them to a high tech lab and they set to work. The fake weapon was constructed within half an hour of just Jimmy working alone.

"Here it is," announced Jimmy. "Give it a go in that room over there."

Zorg nodded and stepped into the room, and they shut and locked the door behind him.

"Let's go!" called Cindy, as they dashed off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **The next chapter will be the final one and will include way more J/C fluff. It should be up in a week and remember if you read it, review it :)


End file.
